


What Are You Doing?

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Sam catches Rodney in the Gate room





	What Are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).



> Originally written for Fandom Stocking 2019

Rodney looked up at the observation window above the Gate room.

"Okay, Walter, dial it again!" Rodney called.

"McKay! What are you doing?" Sam Carter demanded as she came into the Gate room as the Gate dialed out.

"Wait!" Rodney held up a hand. He looked at the LSD in his hand.

The Gate settled and _ka-wooshed_ before becoming the familiar blue shimmer.

"Closer!" Rodney muttered. "Okay, Walter, shut it down."

The Gate closed.

Rodney poked at his tablet.

"McKay!" Sam came closer and poked him.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry. Once more," he waved a hand at her. "Walter. Once again!"

When nothing happened, he saw Walter looking at Sam. "Oh, come on! I'm almost done and no one is scheduled in or out for hours," Rodney whined. "And we've been waiting between tests in case there's unexpected dial-ins."

Sam sighed. She looked up at the observation window. "Go ahead, Walter!" 

"Dialing!" Walter called.

Sam watched the Gate dial and settle. She narrowed her eyes. "Did you just...?"

"Yup! Sped up the dialing sequence by a full fifteen seconds!" Rodney grinned. 

Sam moved closer to look over Rodney's shoulder. "Show me what you did!"


End file.
